<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All My Better Days are the Ones Spent with You by acecoupseu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286078">All My Better Days are the Ones Spent with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecoupseu/pseuds/acecoupseu'>acecoupseu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, satori is a bABIE you can't convince me otherwise, ushiwaka is whipped™ for satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecoupseu/pseuds/acecoupseu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he was a kid, Satori never expected his life to have a grand love story. As he got older, he was sure we would explode from high blood sugar one day. Blame his boyfriend, under that ice cold expression, he was just a big walking marshmallow."</p><p>or, this is a story about Satori and his birthdays. (Or rather, <i>Wakatoshi</i> and Satori's birthdays)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All My Better Days are the Ones Spent with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first fic for this fandom and i'm a total LOSER for Ushiten (￣ε￣＠)<br/>this is also a birthday fic for tendou!! happy birthday honey!!!!!!</p><p>Tendou is forever my son, if anyone dares to badmouth anything about him, imma go hostile &gt;:(<br/>Anyways, before you continue, somethings you should know in regarding this story:<br/>1. this was set after they graduate college (no spoiler, it's safe!)<br/>2. in this story, tendou works on a publishing company as an illustrator (☆▽☆)</p><p>at last, english is not my first language, so i apologize for any grammatical errors, but i do hope you enjoy this story!<br/>and if you do, kudos and comments will be very much appreciated! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain outside had calmed down, but the temperature was still cooler than usual, considering that spring was almost over. The dim lit apartment was filled by the smell of warm chamomile tea. It wasn’t usually the red hair’s preference, but the weather made chamomile seemed fitting, especially because this setting reminded him of his lover.</p><p>Satori sighed contently as he sat down on the sofa with a cup of warm tea on his hand. Usually, on a calm rainy evening like this, he would insist on watching sad anime and Wakatoshi would hide the remote so they can watch the rain outside together.</p><p>Today Satori got the TV all to himself. But—as he settled more comfortable on the sofa—watching the sky, especially on a rainy night like this, really brought tranquillity. The only thing missing was a huge warm body he usually cuddled with.</p><p>
  <em>Achoo—!</em>
</p><p>Ah, Satori chuckled as he remembered that he had been running home in the rain on a whim, his umbrella left unused.</p><p>He hadn’t been feeling down nor mellow, on the contrary, he had been very happy. It was—was! He took a big gulp of the warm tea and it immediately soothed his nerves. The red-haired man set his cup down on the coffee table as he reached for his phone. He opened the chat messenger app and changed his intention from messaging Wakatoshi to calling him.</p><p>
  <em>[“Hello, Sato—“]</em>
</p><p>“Wakatoshi-kuun~!”</p><p>He <em>knew</em> Wakatoshi smiled a little, Satori could hear it in the other man’s voice as he replied, <em>[“You’re home, Satori?”]</em></p><p>“Yes! I just got back from work, it was raining real hard! And after I’m done with shower, I brewed your tea! But wait! That’s not why I call you! Guess what happened today!”</p><p>
  <em>[“A new manga came out?”]</em>
</p><p>“Noooo! Guess again!” Satori now rolled on the sofa, his damp red hair all over his face. It had gotten longer, huh? Wakatoshi didn’t reply for a few seconds, no doubt thinking about the answer <em>thoroughly</em>.  Satori bit his lip to hold his excitement, giving Wakatoshi a chance.</p><p>
  <em>[“I have no clue, Satori. Please, tell me,”] </em>
</p><p>“Okay, get ready,” Satori sat up and took a deep breathe. “So, the project I was soo stressed about these last few weeks finally came to an end!  The boss is happy with how it turns out! Good, no biggie, one huge weight is lifted from poor ol’ me!” Satori rambled. He could hear Wakatoshi replied with a small <em>you’re not old, Satori</em>. “Okay, okay, but then!” he paused, “A Senpai asked me to lead a team for an upcoming project! Isn’t that pretty cool, ‘Toshii! Me, a leader!”</p><p><em>[“Really? I’m so happy for you,”]</em> he listened to Wakatoshi’s reply. If it were another person, he would had believed the lack of response was a lack of interest. But he had known Wakatoshi for <em>years</em>, he could hear the sincerity in his lover’s tone and it made Satori smile a little wider.</p><p>“I know right! Oh—and my series just hit a thousand viewers today!”</p><p><em>[“That’s great. It’s your hard work and you deserve it, Satori,”]</em> Satori just nodded, because yes, his web-comic series was kind of a big deal for him. Just when he thought Wakatoshi wasn’t going to say anything else, the man on the other side of the line spoke again.</p><p><em>[“It’s an early birthday present for you, don’t you think?”] </em>Wakatoshi continued with a visible smile that the red-haired could <em>hear</em>.</p><p><em>Birthday?</em> “Oh, you’re right, tomorrow’s my birthday!” Satori beamed, but a few seconds later realization dawned him. “But you’re not going to be here, ‘Toshi~” he whined.</p><p><em>[“I’m really sorry, Satori,”]</em> the other replied with a regretful tone that immediately made Satori panic.</p><p>“No, no! Hey, it’s okay! First of all, it ain’t your fault! And it’s only going to be another few days until you’re back, I’m gonna be okay, ‘sides Semisemi is in town, means I’ll be bugging him tomorrow!”</p><p>After assuring Wakatoshi that it wasn’t a big deal and to enjoy the trip with his team, they exchange a few words until Wakatoshi said that his team had arrived in their destination for the night. They exchanged ‘I miss you’s and Satori said a long whiny ‘<em>lovee youuuu’ </em>with smooching sound effect (which Wakatoshi replied with a shorter ‘<em>love you too, Satori, rest well,’ </em>of course).</p><p>Satori set his phone on the coffee table and sighed contently. His birthday, huh? Satori smiled as he put his ignored cup of tea away and decided to call it a night.</p><p>After getting comfortable on the bed, he continued to stare at the ceiling. It would be the first time in years he’d be celebrating his birthday without Wakatoshi huh? Satori closed his eyes as he recalled years ago when he had first met the man who eventually ended up as an important part in his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The kid with a red bowl cut hair had been no older than 12 years old, sitting there alone on a park bench, watching a moving caterpillar while the other boys he <em>knew</em> playing tag not very far from him.</p><p>“Oi! Don’t get too close, you’ll disturb the <em>real</em> monster!” after someone said that, he heard the others laughed.</p><p>Little Satori flinched, knowing too <em>well</em> who it was addressed for. He didn’t bother to raise his head to know someone had been running towards his direction. Didn’t want to deal with them, he got up and left the playground. Satori had come here to look for insects as he usually did but then those kids from his class suddenly appeared.</p><p>“Ugh, damn them!” His parents are busy working, though the aunt next door who look after him was very kind to Satori, he couldn’t tell her <em>anything</em> for it wasn’t supposed to be her concern.  He also knew it shouldn’t be a big deal, as they soon would graduate elementary and Satori (hopefully) wouldn’t end up in the same school as his bullies.</p><p>He kicked an empty can carelessly to release his—he didn’t know, anger? Sadness?—without realizing the can flew towards someone’s front yard. <em>Oops</em>, Satori thought. Perhaps an old fussy lady would come out to chew him out.</p><p>The red-haired boy stopped after passing the house, contemplating on running or apologize to the resident without noticing someone came out of the gate while taking the empty can with them.</p><p>“Excuse me, did you throw this into my front yard?” the voice of a boy startled Satori, who had his back towards the owner of said voice. Ah, if it’s a boy, he might be <em>mean </em>towards Satori once the red-haired faced him. Satori might as well out his <em>guard </em>up first.</p><p>“Huh, yeah, you got a problem?” the red-haired chose to respond.</p><p>“Yes, please don’t litter, especially on someone else’s house,” the voice replied calmly.</p><p>Satori turned his face, bracing himself for mean words coming towards him. “Well, you can pick it up and throw it away yourself!”</p><p>The boy stayed silent as Satori finally got a look at his face. He had a neutral expression on, neither angry nor <em>scared</em>, a dark olive hair and height taller than Satori by a few centimetres.</p><p>“I’m initially going to do so. But I thought I should tell you so you don’t do it again,” the other boy said as he approached the trash net. When the boy straightened his back up, he stared at Satori’s face. The bowl-cut haired boy was <em>so </em>close to hide his face from the stranger’s view before the other spoke again. “Have you been crying?”</p><p>
  <em>Eh?</em>
</p><p>Satori immediately rubbed his eyes, not realizing if he actually had. “Huh, what makes you think so?!”</p><p>“Your eyes are red,” he paused. “Are you okay?”</p><p>His breathe hitched and Satori opened his mouth to object, but his tears came into action first. His cheeks were instantly wet with tears, because <em>no one</em> ever asked him that, ever since those <em>bullies</em> started their thing on the third grade, no one ever asked him <em>that</em> question. Vision and hearing blurry with emotion, Satori could only feel a hand on his wrist pulling him towards the house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Satori calmed down, he learnt the other kid’s name was Ushijima Wakatoshi, he just moved here with his mom and apparently was a new student in his school (even though the timing was real weird, knowing they were entering their sixth grade this April). Ushijima’s mother had panicked when she saw her son brought a crying Satori in (“Wakatoshi, is he your friend? Did you make him cry?”). She gave him ice cream after he had calmed down—it was strawberry, not his favourite but he was still very grateful.  Satori talked with Ushjima a bit, the boy was stoic and his replies were short as Satori apologized and thanked him when the red-haired remembered he had littered and invaded this house.</p><p>He shuffled nervously as Ushijima saw him to the front door, wondering if Ushijima would like to meet him again at school. But nothing came out as he bid his goodbye and went home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Few days passed and Satori’s first day of his last year of elementary began. His kind neighbour had come in the morning to make sure he’s got lunch with him. As the school building came to view, he exhaled heavily to release the anxious feeling in his gut. Unfortunately, his eyes landed on those kids who apparently thought their duty was to call Satori names.  It’s okay, Satori thought, it’s the last year he would had to deal with—</p><p>“Tendou,” a voice beside him disturbed his train of thought. Satori whipped his head to look at who was calling his name. “Ushijima?”</p><p>“Good morning,” the olive-haired boy only nodded in reply.</p><p>They exchanged a few words until they got to the principal’s office. Satori dropped his newly found acquaintance there because Ushijima had been told he had to came here first.</p><p>Satori smiled as he walked to his class. Maybe later, on lunch break he would go to Ushijima’s class to talk about the new manga he was reading. But then the world decided to surprise him by putting Ushijima in the same class as him. Satori honestly didn’t know how to feel about that, especially because two third of the kids who constantly being mean towards him were his classmate too. Not to forget the girls who were whispering and giggling as they looked at Ushijima’s direction. The only empty seat was at the front, while Satori sat in the back, so maybe Ushijima wouldn’t realize he was here. Satori, who had made up his mind not to approach Ushijima, was once again left speechless when lunch break actually came around.</p><p>“Tendou, may I sit here?” the one and only Ushijima Wakatoshi was standing there next to Satori’s desk with his bento box. Satori didn’t have to look around to know everyone’s attention was on him and Ushijima. Satori beamed, responding Ushijima with a loud of course, uncaring about the others’ whispers.</p><p>At the end of the day, Satori managed to make Ushijima read the manga he had brought to school that day. Ushijima clearly had no clue what he was reading and that made Satori enthusiastically explain <em>all</em> about the characters and plot. That made Satori very happy, but he ended up forgetting to finish <em>bento.</em> On the way home, Satori asked Ushijima if he was interested in another manga and to his surprise, Ushijima said yes with a note that Satori may not blame him if Ushijima ended up forgetting the story.</p><p>At the end of the week, Ushijima was now “Wakatoshi” to Satori. He had also found an equal (and perhaps greater) opponent who could get past his blocks in volleyball. And at the end of the month, Satori had had countless sleep overs at Wakatoshi’s.  Ushijima-san even had chocolate ice creams in her fridge for when Satori came around. He also found out that they were aiming for the same junior high, as it had been Wakatoshi’s dream to go to Shiratorizawa, and Satori always thought volleyball as the only place where he could be bigger than his bullies. Oh and speaking of which, they also seemed to quiet down a lot now that Wakatoshi was always with him (Satori knew Wakatoshi knew about his <em>situation</em>, but he didn’t know what had <em>happened</em>—as <em>years</em> later he teased that Wakatoshi actually threatened his bullies to not come for little Satori ever again, the taller always replied with short no’s and continued to change the subject)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tendou, why didn’t you tell me yesterday was your birthday?” Satori caught Wakatoshi’s question as he was tearing through the package his parents had sent him. They delivered it to the Auntie next door and she gave it to him yesterday, but he had been too caught up with playing volleyball with Wakatoshi he had forgotten to open it on the same day.</p><p>“Eh? How did you—?” Satori stopped short when Wakatoshi held a small birthday card addressed to Satori up. The red-haired rubbed his neck. “It’s not like I don’t wanna tell you, I just completely forgot! We were playing volleyball at your house until sunset, remember!”</p><p>“You forgot?”</p><p>Satori nodded, his bowl cut bounced as he did.</p><p>“But it’s your birthday,” Wakatoshi replied, this time became more puzzled.</p><p>Satori continued to unpack his gift but he could still feel Wakatoshi’s eyes on him. He huffed, “It’s no biggie, ya doof. They usually send me to my grandparents on my birthday. But it’s been two years they can’t come home in time, so they take me there two or three days later. So I kinda forget because I don’t go to my grandparents on the ‘d-day’ anymore!”</p><p>Wakatoshi nodded even though judging from his expression (“<em>I’m getting better at guessing your feelings, Wakatoshi-kun!”</em>) Satori was sure the other boy didn’t accept Satori’s answer as a valid reason.</p><p>And just when Satori thought Wakatoshi had forgotten about that particular subject, he was at the red-haired’s front door later that same week, on a Sunday evening, to be precise.</p><p>“Wakatoshi what’s up? Do you want a sleep over?” Satori asked, half confused, half anticipating.</p><p>“No, I only want to give you this,” Wakatoshi handed him a small paper bag. “Happy late birthday, Tendou. See you at school,” the boy continued to bid his goodbye and he was gone as fast as he had come.</p><p>When Satori pulled out his present from the package, he smiled so wide as he saw a cute red hatching chick phone strap. They had seen this strap when they passed a minimarket on their way home after a club activity. Wakatoshi had said the chick had reminded him of Satori. The next day at school, he wore the strap on his school bag proudly. (And when he saw Wakatoshi’s face reddened as the other spotted the strap on Satori’s bag, let that be Satori’s secret alone)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The school year rolled smoothly, Satori and Wakatoshi was accepted into Shiratorizawa Junior High and they graduated elementary on March. Satori trimmed his hair and experimented<em> a lot</em> with hair gels. He also tried to make Wakatoshi gel his hair up too, but it ended up a fruitless attempt much to the red-haired dismay. April rolled, and with his newfound confidence, Satori showed up at school with a new hairstyle. He caught Wakatoshi staring at his hair and he—Satori was sure—chuckled.  (<em>“It’s cool and you know it, Wakatoshi-kun!</em>”). They met new people, new volleyball team. Satori and Wakatoshi wasn’t in the same class though. Junior high schoolers may choose between staying at the dormitory or not, it wasn’t obligatory so they didn’t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a midnight on a weekday when the bell of his front door suddenly rang. Satori, who had stayed up doing his piling homework, frowned. He just replied to Wakatoshi’s message a second ago with a lot of frustrated emojis when the other had asked whether he was still awake or not.</p><p>If it were his parents, they wouldn’t have ringed the bell. So who would that be? He went down the stairs carefully, a badass scenario running inside his head if it turned out to be a thief.</p><p>But when Satori peeked through the door, he sighed in relief.</p><p>“Wakatoshi! You surprised me! Come in,” Satori let his friend into the house. “You want a sudden sleep over?”</p><p>“Sorry for the intrusion,” Wakatoshi said as polite as ever, as if Satori would ever object him. “No, I’m here to give you this,” he continued as they walked towards the kitchen, for it was the only room Satori let the lights on.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Wakatoshi put the box on the table and he checked his phone. He smiled a little as he put his phone away and opened the box.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Tendou,” he said as he revealed a birthday cake with a <em>lot</em> of chocolate icing Wakatoshi would usually disagree on. The olive-haired calmly set the candles up, not forgetting to light it, ignoring a speechless Satori who had been gaping at his best friend.</p><p>After the candles were lit, Wakatoshi lead Satori to sit on the table and he followed suit.</p><p>“Alright, go ahead and make a wish,”</p><p>“Wakatoshi! Does your mom know you’re out at this hour?”</p><p>“It’s alright, Tendou, I told her I’m going to your house. She saw me with the cake, too,”</p><p>Satori went speechless again. He was filled with so much emotion he didn’t know what to say, because this moment right here made him forget that the bad years on elementary ever happened. Made him feel <em>grateful</em> that he had kicked that empty can into someone’s front yard. He didn’t know what he wanted, because he was already the <em>happiest</em> right now and the one who brought that happiness was already in his life, in front of him.</p><p>“Wakatoshi-kun, can I wish for you to always appear out of nowhere every night on my birthdays like this?” so he joked instead. “But nooo, it will be very creepy~”</p><p>Wakatoshi only shook his head. “Tendou, you don’t have to spend your wish on that. Just wish for health, fortune and great future,” the olive-haired said with an assuring tone. Satori opened his mouth to reply, but Wakatoshi cut him with something that ended up making his vision blurry with tears.</p><p>“Because I already planne– no, I promise you will never have to celebrate your birthday alone ever again. You don’t need to blow a candle for it to happen, Tendou,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Satori could feel someone nudging his shoulder. The action was tender, it made Satori dreamt of being on a large boat and he was a pirate, sailing the sea to find the One Pi—</p><p>“—ri, wake up,”</p><p>He slowly blinked his eyes open when he caught someone calling his name.</p><p>“Huh, what—who?” he rubbed his eyes trying to gain focus. “Oh, it’s just you, ‘Toshi,” he planted his head back on the pillow when it turned out it was only his boyfriend waking him up. Huh, that was weird. Wakatoshi was still wearing his team’s white jacket and sweats in the middle of the night, did he forget some—</p><p>“HUH, WAKATOSHI-KUN?!” Satori sat up as he <em>realized</em> who it was. The taller of the two just chuckled in amusement as he reached for Satori’s head to plant a small kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“But—how? What? Are you Wakatoshi? Or are you a doppelgänger who sneaks into my apartment to seduce me?!”</p><p>“It’s me, Satori,” Wakatoshi replied softly. “Come on,” he lead Satori up and towards the bedroom door.</p><p>“Are you sure? Because the last time he called me, he told me was still—whoa!”</p><p>Satori’s accusing question came to a halt when he saw the lit-up birthday cake on the coffee table im their living room.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Satori,”</p><p>He snapped his head to look at Wakatoshi’s face, who didn’t shift into a demon or some kind of shapeshifting creature. Instead, there he found the softest expression people wouldn’t think Wakatoshi would be capable of making and Satori felt a swell of pride as he knew that it was reserved only just for him.</p><p>“Come on, make a wish and blow your candles,” Wakatoshi said after he stole another kiss from Satori as the red hair stopped responding. He sat on the sofa and patted the spot beside him.</p><p>“Hey, you kiss-burglar! I can’t believe you!” Satori responded after the wave of shock passed. “You said you won’t be back for another few days, so how are you here? How did you manage—?” Satori landed his ass on Wakatoshi’s lap instead, back towards the athlete’s chest. “This time I really can’t understand you, ‘Toshi!”</p><p>“You don’t have to understand anything,” Wakatoshi circled his arms around Satori’s waist as he spoke. “It’s a promise I made to you after all, Satori. All I do is keeping it,” and really, when he was a kid, Satori never expected his life to have a grand love story. As he got older, he was sure we would explode from high blood sugar one day. Blame his boyfriend, under that ice cold expression, he was just a big walking marshmallow. But Satori wouldn't ever want it any other way.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!<br/>Lets be friends on <a href="https://www.twitter.com/ace_coupseu">twt</a>!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>